


Didn't we all have characters like these when we were that age?

by Anonymous



Category: Everyone's Middle-School OCs
Genre: Art, Demons, Happy Birthday, Middle School, Other, Were-Creatures, Werecats, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I know I didn't, so why are you looking at me like that? Mine were all well developed, well thought out and very clever and consistent. And Sally Grimm wasn't a cat girl! That was Cienna! Wolf Ceshrine was awesome though and I still remember the adventures those three crazy girls went on. None of them are in this piece though because the kind of awesome that they were was not meant for your eyes. You wouldn't appreciate it. My math teacher certainly didn't when he caught me drawing them during class but he was boring anyway.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020, anonymous





	Didn't we all have characters like these when we were that age?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts), [StormySocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/gifts).



> The binder and folder dates back to middle school for added authenticity and the lined paper might be that old too so I hope you appreciate the length I went to to accomplish this.
> 
> And because I am an artist the original was destroyed after this was uploaded to add to the value of the concept of what happens when your math teacher catches you drawing something that wasn't embarrassing until the moment someone saw it and asked what you were doing - it's performance art because I've become so much more sophisticated in artistic concept since middle school.

**Author's Note:**

> I still use the binder and folders for D&D stuff. Surprisingly, I'm not the only person in our gaming group who has old Lisa Frank folders they keep D&D stuff in.
> 
> 3.5 for life! In case you were wondering.


End file.
